Remy LeBeau (Earth-1610)
Cajun, Gumbo, Prince of Thieves | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = unnamed father | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Fenris, mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = with blackCategory:Black Eyeballs sclera | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Gambit's eyeballs are black, with red irises | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Thief, street performer, corporate spy | Education = Little or no formal education | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Louisiana | PlaceOfDeath = Las Vegas | Creators = Chuck Austen; Esad Ribic | First = Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 13 | Death = Ultimate X-Men Annual Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Remy "Gambit" LeBeau was a mutant who was raised in a hard upbringing where his father usually abused him before he fell into the clutches of an abusive man who trained him as a pickpocket. As an adult, he came under the influence of Mr. Sinister who controlled Remy by threatening a woman he loved. Gambit's first appearance was in New York living in an abandoned subway car performing tricks for money where he helped a young girl whose parents had been killed by a gangster by the name of Hammerhead. After she was kidnapped, Gambit went after them and defeated Hammerhead, and then placed the girl in the care of two young men at a homeless shelter who had previously offered their help, feeling the girl wouldn't be safe with him. After leaving his first true friend, Gambit continued living on the streets, but his powers grew out of control and anything he touched was destroyed by his kinetic energy. The Fenris Twins found Gambit before he starved to death and constructed a suit that suppressed his power and gave him greater control of it. After being trained to fight by Fenris, they employed him as a thief and corporate spy; on his last mission for them Gambit kidnapped the X-Men's Rogue as a recruit for Fenris. Rogue passed up the offer to work for Fenris and had her power under control and rebelled with Gambit. Gambit and Rogue lay siege to Fenris and escaped, she then left the X-Men to live with Gambit. Gambit and Rogue then started a chain of robberies on Fenris banks and a casino in Las Vegas. After stealing a crystal from a Fenris vault, they were attacked by Juggernaut looking for a rare crystal. Gambit threw the crystal into him and Juggernaut absorbed it making him ultimately indestructible. Gambit then apparently destroys both himself and Juggernaut in battle but kissed Rogue before he died, passing all his memories and powers onto her. | Powers = Remy is a mutant who can take the kinetic energy stored in any object he makes contact with and charge it to explode on impact or when he releases it from his grip. The larger the object he touches, the larger the explosion. | Abilities = Acrobatic skill, extreme agility, and some fighting skills from living on the streets. He's also a capable marksman with throwing objects. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = While under the service of Fenris he carried a telescoping bo staff or 'wand' as he jokingly called it. | Transportation = | Weapons = Playing cards | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:LeBeau Family Category:Acrobats